


green in the morning and blue afternoon

by wildestdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/pseuds/wildestdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry,” Louis whispered beside him. </p><p>Harry hummed, his hand coming up to stroke Louis’ back. Louis was still on top of him, his body sagging against Harry’s, heavy and warm, and Harry loved it. </p><p>“I don’t think it was a one off.”</p><p>“Me either, Lou.”</p><p>or </p><p>a <i>Friends</i> AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green in the morning and blue afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back :)) and this time with the fluffiest thing i've ever written. BIG SHOCKER, but it was fun, and i needed to write this to indulge myself before i dived into a few super angsty projects. this whole fic was inspired by [this post](http://sherlockedtrekkie.tumblr.com/post/129037683104/secretly-dating-aus-might-be-my-favourite-aus). i decided to make it a _friends_ au because i'd always wanted to write one, but also because of how much [h/l are like chandler and monica](http://larrygiflibrary.tumblr.com/post/134697503214/knightchanges-the-one-where-everybody-finds).  
>   
>  thanks to [lina](http://anderscones.co.vu/) for editing for me! and [liz](http://thedarkestlarrie.tumblr.com/) for reading this through and giving me her honest thoughts. you two are the bomb diggity.  
>   
> title taken from "blue afternoon" by leighton meester.

Harry loved weddings.

He loved everything about them from the fun, and often stressful, planning of every nuanced detail, to the beautiful, but long ceremony that led to everyone crying, and the reception afterwards where the bride and groom got lit with all their family and friends. It was such a fun time for everyone involved.

Now, Harry had only been to four weddings in his life.

The first one was when he was seven and the ring bearer at his Uncle Danny’s wedding. It was awesome because he had a _job_ \-- he had a role in the wedding. He carried an expensive ass ring that symbolized something significant to the two people getting married down the aisle and to the altar. So his seven year old self felt _pretty_ important, blue bow tie and all.

The second was the wedding of his mom and stepdad, Robin. Harry didn’t have an official title at this wedding, but he basically ran that shit. He was there with his mom everyday to plan it, and he made sure everything ran smoothly at not just the ceremony, but at the reception, too.

The third wedding was between Gemma and Ben. They’d been dating for a long time before he decided to finally propose. Traditionally, girls were meant to have a maid of honor and bridesmaid, but Harry was his sister’s _best man_. It was unorthodox to change tradition for some, but screw that. Harry ate that shit up, too, and was the _best_ best man for his sister. However, she also had a maid of honor as well -- her childhood best friend, Chloe. Chloe and Harry split up all the duties and went about making Gemma’s wedding a full blown success.

The fourth and final wedding was between his long time best friend, Liam, and his beautiful girlfriend, Sophia. Well -- _wife_ now. Harry was one of the groomsmen along with their other best friends, Zayn, Ed and Niall (Liam chose Louis to be his best man.) Harry loved this wedding just as much as he had the last three, however, sitting at the reception, something felt different this time around. Harry felt sad.

The thing was, weddings were all about the couple. It celebrated their love and made everyone else feel it, too. That was one of the biggest reasons why Harry loved weddings so much; he was a hopeless romantic. He loved love and being at his fourth wedding, he couldn’t help but start to wish that it was _him_ up there getting married now. That it was him walking with his partner into a room full of their loved ones and dancing to _their song_ while everyone watched on with envious, tear filled eyes.

Louis scoffed and Harry turned to look at him. The other boy was sat beside him at their designated table while Niall and Zayn had gone off to prepare their speeches later. Harry and Louis were going to give them as well, but it was after the other two. Plus, Harry had already memorized his speech while Louis claimed he was just going to wing it. Zayn and Niall were going to do one where they bounced off one another with jokes and many, _many_ embarrassing stories about Liam.

“What?” Harry asked Louis.

“Nothing,” Louis shook his head, eyes trained on Liam and Sophia as they smiled at each other and slow danced along to “All of Me,” which Ed was singing up on the stage. “It’s just funny.”

“What is?” Harry asked, getting more curious.

“How Liam is so _basic_. Of course, _this_ is their song. I feel like this has been everyone’s wedding song since 2013. When will they all let it die? Let’s be more original, yeah?”

Harry gaped at Louis, annoyed and slightly amused. The song was a _little_ basic and Harry would personally be more original with his own wedding song, but this was also not something he wanted to joke about. Not when he was dying inside to be where Liam was, except with the man of his dreams. Louis must have sensed something wrong with Harry’s silence, and a guilty expression took over his face.

“Was I not supposed to say that?” he asked Harry, looking wary.

Harry turned away from him, his lips forming a thin line. “You can say what you want.”

Louis didn’t respond for a while. And then, “You’re upset.” It wasn’t a question. It was an observation and Harry wasn’t surprised. He and Louis, along with the other three boys, had been best friends since they were kids in school. They all knew each other like the back of their hands. Ed was also one of their best friends, but he joined the group much later, though he did fit in seamlessly.

“I’m not upset,” Harry sighed, watching as Louis shifted closer so that they could talk. “I’m just -- okay, _yeah_ , I’m upset.”

“Why are you upset?” Louis asked, his voice soft with concern. “Everything alright?”

Harry shrugged lamely. “Just feeling a way.”

“What kind of way?”

“A way, you know?” Harry responded. “I wish it was me up there.”

Louis nodded, looking out onto the dance floor. “I get it. I mean Sophia is _really_ hot. Any guy would wish it was them up there -- even queer ones like us.”

Harry sputtered out a laugh and let his head rest against the back of the chair. “Not what I meant. I mean I wish it was me getting married. Not to Sophia, but to someone I love.”

“Aha,” Louis smiled. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” Louis leaned in to speak then as everyone started clapping and cheering because Liam and Sophia had just kissed. Harry didn’t clap. He’d seen them do that and _much_ more way too times than he’d have liked to.

“I don’t know what’s come over me, but I just feel like I’m missing out on something. Something that I really want at some point in my life -- preferably now.”

“Hate to break it to you, H, but you can’t get married now. You aren’t even dating anyone,” Louis pointed out.

Harry tried not to look hurt because it was silly. Louis wasn’t saying that in a taunting way. It was the truth. Harry hadn’t had a boyfriend in two years. His last boyfriend was his first, real relationship. The ones before that were closeted hook-ups and the ones after were just casual hook-ups. Harry was testing the waters to see if he really liked dudes or not. Once he figured that out, he met Isaac.

Isaac was a great first boyfriend. They’d had a lot of fun together and Harry really saw them going somewhere in the year that they were together. In fact, he saw a future much like what he was wishing for then. However, Isaac had a thing about marriage. He also had a thing about kids and they were both similar in the sense that he didn’t want any of it.

It was a hard thing to accept, especially because Harry loved him so much. He had wanted all of that with Isaac and he tried hard for a long time to convince him that it wouldn’t be too bad. Then at some point, it became apparent that they weren’t on the same paths, so they broke up. Since then, Harry hadn’t found anyone who made him feel the same way. Sure, he met a lot of hot guys who he got off with, but none that made him envision a future with them.

Beside him, Louis looked worried. “Did I say something wrong again?”

Harry shook his head. “You’re right, so no. But it sucks. Why’s it so easy for others and so hard for the rest of us?”

“Wow, you’re really down in the dumps, aren’t you?” Louis asked him.

“I am,” Harry nodded sadly.

He had no idea why this was hitting him so hard suddenly. It’d always been something in the back of his mind, but it had never upset him to this point. It occurred to him then that it might have been because it was Liam who was getting married. Liam, who he’d grown up with. People of Harry’s age were tying the knot, so why the hell was Harry waiting?

Just then, the song ended, and Zayn and Niall were calling for everyone to get back to their seats so that they could start the speeches. Harry turned to look at Louis, who was looking back at him.

“C’mon,” Louis nudged him with an encouraging smile. “Let’s get out there and embarrass the fuck out of Liam. Then we’ll get drunk and have a good time, yeah?”

Harry smiled back, nodding his head, and following the other boy over to where their friends were stood. This night was about Liam and Harry would have time to over analyze the status of his love life tomorrow.

✖

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. After Harry sucked it up and decided to forget about his single life woes, he did exactly what Louis suggested -- celebrate Liam and Sophia and get drunk. The five of them, Ed included, gave their speeches and managed to leave Liam with laughing tears and a red, blushing face from all the secrets they spilled not just to Sophia, but to their families and friends as well.

After speeches, they cut the cake, and the DJ started playing fire tracks to which they danced and drank along to. Louis made sure Harry was dancing the entire time, pulling him up to his feet every time he even attempted to sit down. Harry couldn’t do anything but comply, not with the way Louis was shaking his ass all over the place and making them all cry from laughing.

Harry noticed sometime during “This Is What You Came For” that Louis’ tie was undone, and he pulled the other boy closer. Louis looked slightly confused, but followed anyway, blinking up at Harry with a sweaty face and mussed hair. “What is it?” he asked.

“Your tie is all screwed up again,” Harry told him, untying it to do it over again. Earlier that day before the wedding, Louis had walked into Liam’s dressing room with a half done tie, claiming he had no idea how to tie _the shit_. So Harry helped him and Louis planted a big, wet kiss on Harry’s cheek as a thank you.

Louis chuckled when he realized Harry was right. “I think Karen tugged it a bit too hard when we were dancing to “One Dance.” She’s so wild when she’s drunk.”

Harry laughed, delighted at the memory as well. Karen was seriously _getting down_ tonight. He patted Louis’ chest. “All done,” he said. “Look as handsome as ever.”

Louis blushed, inspecting Harry’s work, and grinned. “Thank you. Let me dance with you to make up for it,” he said, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him back on the dance floor.

“Can’t I take a break?” he asked. “We’ve been dancing non-stop.”

“Are you saying you hate it?” Louis asked him.

“I’m saying my feet hurt.”

“I’ll massage it when we get home. Promise.”

“More like you’ll make me massage your feet _and_ make you a grilled cheese.”

Louis hummed as he swayed his body to “Closer” by the Chainsmokers. “Probably, but this time I’ll do it for you. I promise.”

Harry sighed before a smile formed on his face because it was Louis, his best friend, and he loved him even if he was an annoying shit sometimes. They continued to party until the banquet hall was starting to shut down. The last song was an original by Ed called “Smelly Cat,” and it was a crowd pleaser. He played the extended version and everything.

All in all, It was a successful night and Harry was sad that it had come to an end. After saying goodbye to everyone, he and Louis started walking back home. The reception was held not too far from where they all lived, and the two of them had decided to just walk rather than cab it as it would help them sober up a bit, even though their sore feet were protesting. Harry lived with Zayn while Louis and Niall lived down the hall. Liam lived at the apartment building across the street and they were even able to see through his window when they walked out on their balcony. Ed, on the other hand, lived a few blocks away.

Their living arrangements weren’t necessarily planned, but it worked out this way, and they were glad. What could be better than living with your best friends? Plus, Boston was a pretty pricey place, so they all found apartments that they were actually able to afford. Those with roommates split it, Liam had a pretty solid job to be able to afford it on his own, and Ed lived in a shoebox, but he loved it anyway.

It was only Louis and Harry going home together tonight, though. Niall, Zayn and Ed had all snagged a bridesmaid to spend the night with as shameless and impressive as that was. Harry was sure the walk of shame they were going to have the next morning would be well worth it because all the bridesmaids were lovely. Liam and Sophia, on the other hand, had headed over to a hotel near Boston Logan International Airport because their plane left for Cancun the next day for their honeymoon.

Harry turned to Louis, the light from the street lamps casting shadows across his face. “You realize all of our friends are getting some tonight except us?”

Louis stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a laugh. “Oh, fuck. You’re right. How pathetic…”

Harry hummed in agreement, laughing as well. They finally reached their brick stone apartment and walked up the steps to their floor. Harry started reaching for his keys, ready to pull off his tux and go to bed, stark naked, when Louis reached out to touch his arm.

“You alright?” Louis asked him. He looked a lot more sober than Harry remembered. Harry himself wasn’t feeling too drunk anymore, either. It must have been all that walking and the warm, Boston night time breeze.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, not sure what Louis was talking about.

“You were upset earlier, right?”

“Oh,” Harry mumbled out, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He really shouldn’t be because Louis had seen him in even worse states, but this was quite pathetic, wasn’t it? He smiled weakly and gave a shrug. “It is what it is. Was just having a moment.”

Louis tilted his head to the side, fixing Harry with this look that was much too soft for Louis. Louis was all jokes and never serious, so when he looked at Harry like that, Harry couldn’t help but wonder how miserable he truly looked. “You’ll be alright, Harry,” Louis said to him. “You’re such a wonderful person _and_ you’re a stud.” Harry couldn’t help but let out a delighted giggle at that. “You’re the full package and I’m sure your soulmate is out there somewhere and you’ll meet them and things will just fall into place. And then you too will be dancing to “All of Me” during your first dance at your wedding.”

Harry nudged Louis with his shoulder, leaning in closer. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Louis said. “If any dumbass thinks he could do better than you, then he is so wrong. I pity them.”

“Stop,” Harry blushed, swatting at Louis, which only made him lean in closer.

“It’s true,” Louis insisted. “Have you seen yourself? I can’t believe you were feeling sorry for yourself tonight. If I have faith in anyone getting hitched next, it’s you.”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “I’m falling behind right now since Niall, Ed and Zayn are the ones who are getting some right now.”

“Don’t even remind me of them. They’re so cliche, hooking up with the bridesmaids.”

“I know,” Harry agreed. “Like, have some originality. Every straight guy at a wedding _always_ goes for the bridesmaids.”

“Exactly. What about the best man? Why did no one go for the best man?”

Harry scoffed indignantly, like he couldn’t believe it either. “Well, I’ll tell you this. If it was me, I’d have definitely gone for the best man.”

“This is why I like you the most.”

“I’m not even trying to, like, chat you up or anything, but I would go for you,” Harry clarified. “I would just go for it, you know? I would go for the best man.”

“That makes me feel a lot better,” Louis agreed, stepping closer to Harry. Through their exchange, for some unexplainable reason, they kept walking closer to each other until there was no space.

“Makes me feel better, too,” Harry said, but it sounded like a whisper. He was breathing heavily, staring at Louis wondering if his eyes were always so swimming pool blue. “I think I’m going to kiss you.”

Louis nodded shakily, gulping. “I’m definitely going to kiss you back.”

And then they did exactly that. It was dirty and wet right away, teeth biting and lips sucking. Harry could feel his hands shaking as they moved up to grip Louis closer, and he didn’t think of this before, but this was definitely something he could find himself getting addicted to. There was something about it that made him feel like this was _it_. This was what he needed to do. Whether that was just for tonight or forever, he wasn’t sure.

They moved backwards towards the wall beside Harry’s door and Harry wondered how appropriate this was for their hallway. Mrs. Beverly lived a door down and Harry didn’t want to wake her. “Wait,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips. “Hold on.”

Louis pulled away, looking breathless, and the swimming pool blue around his dark pupils were only faintly visible. Fuck. Harry quickly turned around and unlocked his door before tugging Louis inside, resuming their kissing. Louis caught on right away and closed the door behind without once letting his lips leave Harry’s. It was so hot and Harry felt like he was going to burn from how much he suddenly wanted Louis.

Then again, Louis was fucking hot, and there wasn’t anything surprising about it. The two of them made it into Harry’s room, but not without stumbling a few times, and accidentally hitting the lamp by the TV as they kissed like their lives depended on it. When Harry pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt, Louis stared at him widely.

“Are you -- are you sure?” he asked.

Harry blinked at him, letting himself think about it before speaking. Louis was his best friend and this could potentially get complicated. But then again -- Louis was his best friend and he was lovely in every possible way, so maybe it wouldn’t get complicated. All Harry knew was that Louis’ kisses felt like ice cream on a warm summer day and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“I’m sure,” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ tie, and pulling him forward until they landed on the bed with their lips once again attached.

✖

Harry felt something shift beside him on the bed, causing him to shift his own position as well, and reach out to see what it was. Once his hand grazed over what felt like flesh, he realized that it wasn’t a something, but a _someone._ As Harry mustered up the energy to open his eyes and face the morning sunlight that was surely streaming through his blinds, he remembered bits and pieces of the night before.

Liam and Sophia getting married. The flower girl throwing up on Niall because she’d snuck some wine. Liam’s mom crying a lot and hugging Liam for a good five minutes after the vows. Harry pouting for a good duration of the night. And then him and Louis stumbling home, then kissing.

The rest was pretty vivid in his mind, but his face was warming up at the memories, so he quickly shut down the thoughts of touching, kissing, and moaning.

When Harry turned his head and was met with the sight of Louis bare-chested and snoozing beside him, those thoughts came filtering back anyway. In fact, he felt a soreness in his ass that sort of made it even harder to ignore it. But for some reason, though he knew he should have been freaking out, he wasn’t. He felt at ease.

Sure, Louis was his best friend, and this wasn’t something you did with your platonic friends. But it was _Louis_. He was sweet and Harry loved spending time with him. In fact, he did it everyday, and maybe that was why he felt so comfortable, why he felt more than okay. It also helped that Harry’d always found Louis hot, like any normal, sane person would. Louis was gorgeous and Harry always had a tiny, sort of, kinda crush on him.

Louis looked so different while sleeping. Peaceful and serene as opposed to his usual energetic and playful self. His eyelashes fanned over his cheeks and his lips looked chapped pink, and Harry couldn’t help but want to lean over and kiss them again, just to wet them a bit. He widened his eyes and turned back around to face his wall. Since _when_ did he have such thoughts about _Louis_?

Maybe his tiny, sort of, kinda crush on Louis wasn’t tiny, sort  of, or kinda. Maybe it was the _real deal_. Maybe sleeping with him and having a taste made Harry realize things that he was only now catching up on with the harsh glare of the sun in his face. It was easy last night to ignore these feelings because they were in the dark, and neither had to really face each other, or what it all meant. Besides, it didn’t need to mean anything, Harry thought. At least at first it wasn’t. Things just sort of escalated and neither really made a move to stop it, both of them encouraged it even

While Harry let his mind run a mile a minute, he completely missed when Louis woke up. He only noticed because Louis sat up and stared around the room owlishly. Harry blinked at him.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Louis replied.

An awkward stretch of silence filled the air, and then suddenly they were giggling, soft and child-like. Louis fell back on the bed, sinking with his pillows, and rolled over so he was facing Harry. “Oh my God,” Louis mumbled, breathily.

“I know,” Harry agreed.

“So, do we, like, talk about it?” he asked him.

Harry shrugged, curling up on his side, too. “Do you want to?”

Louis shrugged as well. “I mean, I think it’s, like, the proper thing to do, or whatever.”

“Yeah, I suppose it, um, is,” Harry mumbled, his eyes tracing the patterns on his floral bed sheets. He got them from Costco a couple of weeks ago and they were really nice to sleep on. Harry loved Costco. He went at least once a month -- with Louis, in fact. Harry helped Louis stock up so that the boy wasn’t starving because God knew Niall was only feeding himself most days. He looked up at Louis again, finding those same blue swimming pool blue eyes staring back at him. He was _so_ pretty. “How drunk were you last night?”

“Not that much,” Louis replied. “I mean, you saw how much I drank. And I was alright when we got home. What about you?”

“Same.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So we weren’t really drunk.”

“I guess not.”

Harry bit his lips, wondering how they were maintaining their gazes because surely he must have been transparent. Couldn’t Louis see that Harry had just laid in bed a few moments ago contemplating what this meant for him? Couldn’t he hear how loud Harry’s thoughts were about him? How Harry was completely rethinking their friendship because he realized he might have feelings for him?

Instead Louis just smiled at him, reaching out to tuck some strands of Harry’s hair behind his ear. “Well, alright,” Louis said, his voice raspy from having just woken up. Harry shouldn’t find it as sexy as he did because he’d heard it before, but never had this kind of a reaction to it -- one where his dick stirred underneath the covers in interest. God, he was screwed if just Louis’ voice was doing him in. “We weren’t drunk. So was last night just a one off thing? Between friends? It happens. So is that what it was?”

“Umm,” Harry mumbled, again, gulping. “What do you think?”

“What?” Louis sputtered out, laughing.

“I’m asking what you think,” Harry said, smiling sheepishly. “Is that what you want last night to mean?”

Louis narrowed his eyes, fixing Harry with a suspicious look. “I asked you first.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry whined, moving closer to the older boy. “Tell me what last night meant.”

“ _You_ tell _me_ , you big oaf.” Harry had managed to roll over until he was on top of Louis, naked like the day he was born. He could feel that Louis was hard, and the thought was getting to his head. Without giving it a second thought, Harry rocked down on him, and Louis’ eyes fluttered shut.

“Tell me.”

“Shut up,” Louis gritted, despite his smile. “You’re so annoying. I asked you first, Harry. I don’t know why you won’t just say what you want.”

“I’m asking you second,” Harry said, leaning down, placing his palms on the pillow above Louis’ head, and rocking down again, this time slower. Their faces were close, breath mingling, and Harry knew it smelled retched, but neither seemed to care. In fact, Louis looked like he was struggling to speak or do anything other than look blissed out, and Harry liked that in a sick way. He liked rendering Louis speechless like this.

Harry smiled, nudging their noses together, and Louis lifted his head up on instinct. It made Harry smile even wider, his hands coming down to cradle Louis’ neck, whose hands were gripping Harry’s waist now.

Their lips touched briefly in a soft kiss once, then twice, and then again before it grew deeper. Louis’ tongue moved past Harry’s lips, which were already parted from how good it felt, and Harry let out a strangled sound. How were they not doing this before? Harry had known Louis for years -- since he was a teenager -- and they’d never once done this and it was blowing his mind because it felt so good.

He’d had similar thoughts last night. However, he was too caught up in it to really think about it. Right now, it was all he could think about as Louis and his tongue moved against one another and their bodies moved in synch, both of their cocks fattening up between them. Sex with Louis was definitely not a one off thing between two friends. It felt too _right._

When they broke apart, panting and still grinding down on one another, Louis smirked at Harry, his hands moving down to grip Harry’s ass, squeezing the flesh in his palms. “I guess I got my answer.”

“I got my answer first,” Harry challenged. He was always such a moron when it came to getting dicked.

Louis laughed, nodding his head. “Yeah, sure.”

“Stop laughing at me and fuck me again,” Harry said to him. “Miss you inside of me already.”

“Is that so?” Louis questioned. “A minute ago, you couldn’t even admit that you wanted it again, and suddenly you’re brave?”

“That’s rich of you to say considering you were doing the same.”

Louis rolled them over so Harry was lying on his back, staring at Louis with wide, surprised eyes. “Let’s just admit that we were both little wusses.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, curving his palm on the back of Louis’ neck to bring him down for a kiss. Louis moaned into it, letting his hand drift down Harry’s body and to his hole, slowly putting a finger in. It didn’t resist too much, but it would be good to open him up some more.

“Where’s the lube again?”

“I don’t -- I don’t even remember,” Harry laughed, kissing Louis again. They kissed a bit more, languid and wet, which should be gross, but wasn’t for some reason. After Louis started prodding another finger in, Harry started to feel impatient. His dick was hard and leaking, so he gripped it in his own fist, pumping it.

Louis frowned, swatting his hand away. “I want to do it,” he mumbled against Harry’s lips. His hand replaced Harry’s and it felt so much better that Harry was letting out soft moans, his head dizzy from how bad he wanted to come. Louis gathered all the precome from the tip of his dick and rubbed it between two of his fingers, sliding them in Harry’s hole.

Harry knew that if they just moved away from each other and actually attempted to look for the lube, it wouldn’t have to be this difficult, but they didn’t seem to want to stop even for a second. In fact, the fact that Louis was doing it without lube was making the stretch burn a little more, and Harry was liking it. Louis eventually slid his fingers out, sucking it between his lips.

“You’re fucking insane,” Harry said to him, staring in amazement.

Louis looked pleased at that compliment, reaching over in the side table drawer to look for the lube. It wasn’t there. After some frantic searching on both their ends, Louis ended up finding it under the bed. The two of them giggled and kissed while Louis stretched Harry open some more, talking about stupid they were, and also how horny, but they didn’t have to wait too long since Harry was already pretty stretched out. Louis quickly reached for his wallet on the side table to take out a condom. He slid it on and situated himself between Harry’s legs again. “Tell me if it hurts and I need to open you up some more,” Louis said.

“Don’t care,” Harry shook his head with a lazy grin. “Just get in me.”

“You’re the insane one now,” Louis countered. He lifted Harry’s hips up a bit, sliding the tip of his cock in bit by bit. It took longer than it normally would, but Louis kissed Harry through it until he felt like his lips were numb and chapped. “You feel so good. Incredible.”

“You do, too, Lou. The best,” Harry replied back. “Just keep fucking me. I feel like I’m going to come already.”

Somehow, it was better than how Harry remembered it the night before. Since he wasn’t alcohol induced and there was actual light in the room, it intensified the feeling, and Harry couldn’t stop looking at Louis. He was perfect. He fucked Harry like he he’d been doing it for all these years (Harry _wished_ ) and when Harry came with a soft cry, Louis breathed deeply in the crook of his neck, still pounding inside of him. With a couple more thrusts, he was coming, too, filling up the condom. If Harry weren’t in his orgasm coma, he’d have asked Louis to come in his mouth, but he’d have to save that little adventure for next time.

“Harry,” Louis whispered beside him.

Harry hummed, his hand coming up to stroke Louis’ back. Louis was still on top of him, his body sagging against Harry’s, heavy and warm, and Harry loved it.

“I don’t think it was a one off.”

“Me either, Lou.”

Louis quieted down after that, no doubt that he was also thinking what Harry was thinking.

It was funny because their friends had always teased them about this. They’d always thought that something would transpire between these two, but Harry and Louis were always quick to deny it because there really had been nothing going on between them. However, look at them now. They’d just had round two of sex, and Harry _really_ , already wanted a round three.

His feelings for Louis weren’t completely clear at the moment, but they were something he’d like to explore a bit more. He had a feeling Louis would want to do the same. Maybe their friends weren’t too far with what they always said. Maybe Harry and Louis could be perfect for each other.

✖

Harry was elbow deep in soapy water when Louis flung open Harry’s front door. Harry glanced up at him and dropped the plate he was aggressively washing and walked over to Louis, wrapping his arms around the older boy, kissing him square on the mouth. Louis kissed back just as eagerly, not even caring that Harry was getting soap in his hair.

It’d been a long few hours without Louis. The two of them had breakfast with the rest of their friends earlier, but then they both had to go to work. Harry worked as one of the chefs at this French restaurant called La Mirabelle while Louis was in marketing over at a place in downtown. They usually came back home at around the same time, but one of Louis’ meetings ran late. It was why Harry was aggressively doing his dishes, a habit he picked up when he felt restless. It was just that he’d gotten dressed up, wore his favorite black and white shirt with flowers on it and everything, thinking he was going to seduce Louis tonight.

Since the two of them started having sex, Harry felt insatiable. He’d been in a bit of dry spell before that, but he didn’t realize it was _this_ bad. He was practically ripping Louis’ clothes off right there in the entry way. He was as bad as a dog while they were in ruts.

“What took you so long?” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, pushing his jacket off and letting it fall on the floor.

“I got caught up at work,” Louis breathed out, panting. “But I’m quitting tomorrow.”

“ _Good_!”

The two of them groped each other over their clothes, and started moving backwards towards the cream colored sofa in the middle of the living room when they heard the door knob turning. Harry pushed Louis off of him in shock, and Louis stumbled back, hitting a chair just as Zayn walked through the door.

Everyone stood still for a moment.

Louis’ hair was disheveled with soap in it and his lips were wet and pink. Harry, himself, was not only sporting a semi, but he also knew an extra button on his shirt was unbuttoned, but that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Harry could just say Louis was washing his face and didn’t get the soap completely out. As for his semi -- well, God willing.

However, all Zayn did was cast a wary glance their way, staring down at Louis’ jacket on the floor. “Pick your shit up, Lou,” Zayn eventually said, walking past them and towards his bedroom.

“Make me,” Louis chuckled nervously.

Harry made an amused face at Louis’ lame comeback and walked over to the sink to resume washing dishes. It was likely Zayn’s shift at Bloomingdales ended early. He worked there as a style consultant, and he was probably going to take a  nap because he was such a diva when it came to work. Maybe he and Louis could possibly resume their rendezvous in Harry’s bedroom once they were sure Zayn was asleep. More so than that, whatever he and Louis were doing. They had to talk about it.

They’d discussed it somewhat the morning after when they had round two. They told each other that obviously there were feelings there that stretched beyond platonic, and they both wanted to explore those feelings. It wasn’t just a one night stand for them. However, what they hadn’t discussed were their friends and what they were telling them.

It seemed Louis was thinking similarly because as soon as Zayn shut his door, making sure Louis picked up his jacket off the floor, he stood next to Harry by the sink. He started wiping the clean dishes dry, and whispered, “So we should talk.”

“About what we’re telling them?” Harry questioned.

“Yep.”

It amazed Harry how much they were on the same wavelength. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Are we...going to tell them?”

Harry shrugged in response. They could. They told their friends everything because they’d known each other since they were teenagers with too many pimples and emotions. There wasn’t much you could hide from people who you knew that well, but this was a pretty huge step. In fact, this altered a lot of their dynamics as a group, so they had to approach this carefully. The boys might not be so open to Harry and Louis doing this even though they’d always teased them about it. Joking and actually being real were two completely different things.

“What do you think?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis gave Harry a deadpan look. “Not this again. I asked you first.”

“Oh my God,” Harry laughed, feeling wistful that they weren’t having sex right now. “I think that it’s pretty huge if we tell them.”

“I do, too. Like, we’re not even sure what we are at the moment. We haven’t put  label to it,” Louis added.

Harry nodded his head. “We’re just testing the waters, I suppose. To see if this is right.”

“So should we wait?” Louis asked. “Wait until we figure out if this is the real deal, or just a fluke. Because if it’s a fluke, there’s no reason to tell them and get them involved. They’ll just worry and accuse us of ruining everything.”

“Yeah,” Harry said softly, though, he didn’t want to think of this as a fluke. A fluke couldn’t feel so perfect or ruin things, right?

“But if it is the real deal then we’ll tell them,” Louis quickly added. “For now, we’ll just secretly try dating.”

Harry smiled slyly at him. “Wanna be my dirty little secret, Lou?”

“Mmm,” Louis hummed. “Love the way you’re washing those dishes. Your hands are so big, H.”

They started snickering immaturely, continuing on with their dish washing, and then eventually taking their weird foreplay into Harry’s bedroom.

✖

It was Harry’s idea to go downtown tonight. He’d had a long day at work and he needed to let loose with a few drinks. So he gathered up all his friends sans Liam and Sophia, who were still on their honeymoon, and headed over to The Hub Pub. It was a busy and loud bar, mostly because of their medieval themed interior designing.

People loved themed shit.

Placing his third drink of the night on the bar top, Harry looked around the crowd, seeking out his friends. He spotted Zayn chatting up a couple of girls at once -- clearly, always the overachiever. Ed was over by the pool table, laughing at something Niall was saying, while Louis just looked disturbed. It was probably one of Niall’s many disgusting stories about either an acting job he had, or one of the girls he slept with.

Niall was a daytime soap opera actor. He’d previously done a few commercials and landed a couple of small parts in made for TV films, but his biggest break was his role as a doctor on this show called _Days of our Lives._ Harry wasn’t a big soap opera fan, but his grandma was, and she loved Niall. And since it was one of his best friends on the show, Harry always caught the episodes Niall was in. He did well, and it was a much cooler job than what the rest of them did.

Ed was a part time musician, who sang at coffee houses, and also a personal masseuse. And Liam was a TA over at Boston University in their Anthropology department. He loved being called _professor_ while he droned on and on about dinosaurs and fucking rocks to his bored looking students.

Still, they were all doing things they enjoyed. Every single one of them, and that was really all that mattered. That and making sure it was enough to pay the bills. For a good while, Zayn, who’d come from a pretty wealthy background, but was cut off from his family’s finances, had to make do with a job at their favorite coffeeshop, Central Perk. He hated it -- hated making and serving coffee all day and coming home smelling  like it -- but he did it. Until finally, he decided to venture out. That was when he found the job over at Bloomingdales through a mutual friend.

The point was, they were all doing really well, and Harry loved his group of friends. It was just them, and while a lot of people thought it was weird that they barely stepped out of their group and made other friends, he didn’t care. Each of them contributed something valuable to their group, making it feel complete.

It was why Harry only invited them to come join him in his Saturday night wind down as he was calling it. All he needed in this life of sin were his best friends and some medieval themed drinks.

Once he ordered another Seven Kingdoms, a purple-colored drink that Harry had taken a liking to, he looked back over to his friends. Despite arriving together, they’d disintegrated sometime in the night. Zayn went off to find a hook-up, and Harry was just dancing his way through the crowd even though he’d much rather be dancing against Louis. This pub wasn’t _that_ kind of scene, but Louis just looked so _good._

He was wearing this red t-shirt that was a bit on the fitted side and a pair of his black skinnies. It was combination that was making Harry’s dick stir from all the way across the pub. Feeling bored by the wait for his drink, he pulled out his phone, and opened up Louis’ thread in the messages app.

 _Hiiiii_ , he typed out. _You look fucking hot tonight._

Harry glanced up, watching as Louis pulled his phone out and read Harry’s message. He looked like he was about to respond when Ed started distracting him with another story. Harry pouted childishly. He turned back to his phone, typing out another message, and sending it off.

_I made you cum this morning, don’t ignore me, LOU!_

When he looked back up again, he saw Louis glance down at his phone while Ed pattered on. He knew Louis read the message because the tips of his ears grew red along with his cheeks. Harry grinned to himself, happy with the reaction he was getting, and sent a couple of more texts just to be a little shit.

_You were better than my breakfast. Could you eat you out for hoursssssss_

_I can’t stop thinking about it. Wanna kiss you and be between your thighs again_

_Can I suck your dick or something?????_

Before he could even properly look up, Louis was in Harry’s face. Harry widened his eyes in surprise then formed a lazy smile. “Hi,” he said, sheepishly.

“Meet me in the bathroom in five,” Louis muttered, his face red, as he marched away again.

Harry laughed to himself, thanking the bartender who’d just placed his drink in front of him. He downed it in two minutes flat before walking over to the bathroom. The pub only had one and it was through a narrow hallway towards the back. Harry wasn’t sure if Louis was already in there or not. He raised his fist, knocking a few times, only to have the door open up for a split second, long enough to pull him in, and shut behind him.

Louis pushed Harry back against the door, grabbing his shirt collar, and lowering his head down for a hard kiss. Harry moaned, dramatically and obnoxiously, grabbing Louis’ waist and pulling him closer. It was ridiculous how turned on he already was. And to think it only took Louis another five minutes for Harry to drop his jeans down to his ankles while Louis worked his hard cock in his hand.

Harry let his head rest back against the door, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. “Knew you couldn’t resist me for too long.”

Louis glared at him. “You were trying to sext me in a busy pub in front of our friends,” he said in an accusatory tone.

“Are you complaining?” Harry asked, looking back at Louis and gesturing towards his own hard outline against his pants.

“Shut up,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry again.

Fifteen minutes, a blowie, a handjob, and two orgasms later, they both walked out of the bathroom, giggly and smiley. The line that was waiting for the bathroom outside extended all the way past the hallway and to the bar. The two boys received several glares as they passed everyone, but they were both too caught up in each other to even care.

They found their friends by a booth in the back, and they all looked up when Harry and Louis walked over. “Where were you?” Ed asked. “We’ve been ready to go for ages.”

“Sorry. There was a line at the bathroom,” Louis quickly responded. Harry smiled chummily at his _secret boyfriend_. He was so quick with his tongue in more ways than one.

“Let’s head out then,” Niall said. “I’ve got an early call tomorrow morning for the show.”

Harry and Louis nodded, following Niall and Ed out. “Wait,” Harry said as they walked down the block towards the bus. “Where’s Zayn?”

“He found some girl,” Niall explained. “That’s his third lay in the past week and a half. This is ridiculous. None of us get laid on the reg like that.”

Louis knocked Harry with his shoulder, making a face at Niall. “Totally. What the hell!” he exclaimed. “I want to be having sex on the reg.”

Harry giggled. With Zayn gone for the night, he and Louis were going to have the apartment to themselves. That meant endless rounds of athletic sex, being as loud as they wanted, and eating naked together on the couch while they put on reruns of _The Hills._ What a perfect way to end his Saturday night wind down, Harry thought.

✖

Post-sex bliss took on a whole new meaning after Harry got together with Louis. Usually after sex with other guys, Harry would go to sleep, or cuddle until they both fell asleep. With Louis it was a bit different. They cuddled and often fell asleep, depending on the time of the day or night, but they mostly just talked.

Talking was always easy with Louis. He was the friend in the group that was everyone’s favorite, so they always went to him when they had something to say. There were never any awkward silences or tense moments. Louis exuded this calm and comfortable vibe that everyone took on to, and so after they started having sex, it only made sense that they filled the moments after sex with some chat.

They talked about everything -- what they did all day, what dumb shit Niall was spewing during their daily meeting at Central Perk, a new song about cats that Ed wrote, and how good Zayn looked. It was quite domestic, and Harry ate it up.

“I love the freckle by your lip,” Louis said one afternoon, kissing the spot he spoke of. “It’s so cute.”

Harry grinned, pushing Louis over so that he was on his back, and kissed him. “My freckle loves you.”

“Thanks, I was hoping it would.”

Harry giggled, delighted at that response. He was feeling really giddy. They had their first date that day as an official couple and it couldn’t have gone better. They’d gone to brunch at this place a few blocks over, deciding to do something a little different than the usual dinner plan that most people did. It was a success because after they ate, they held hands and walked a bit before they couldn’t control themselves anymore, and ran home to have first date sex. It was _mind blowing._ Louis was very talented with his fingers.

“So where should we go for our second date?” Harry asked, propping his chin up on Louis’ chest, and spreading out over him.

Louis didn’t complain about the added weight and just smiled. “I scored a second date then?”

“I thought that was obvious with all the sex we just had.”

“Right. I’m so silly. Why didn’t I realize that?”

“I forgive you, Lou.”

“Thanks,” Louis remarked sarcastically, causing Harry to giggle some more. “As for our second date, I’m going to leave that up to you. I’ve wined and dined you today, H. Now it’s your turn.”

“Oh, so it’s my turn to wine and dine you?”

“Yes, Styles. I deserve some courting as well.”

“You deserve all the courting,” Harry replied fondly, leaning up to kiss Louis on the lips. It was wet, their tongues meeting in the middle, riling them both up for a possible round two. “I’ll court you for the rest of my life, I think.”

“Big words, big promises,” Louis whispered, blinking up at Harry. Harry matched his gaze, wondering if this was pushing it.

They’d been playing it safe for the most part. The two of them had decided that this was going to be a sort of test run, but things had been going so well and so quick, that it was often easy to forget that they hadn’t been together their whole lives. As best friends, they got on so well. Their personalities aligned and they had a good time no matter what they were doing, whether it was going out for a drink, or just sitting at home and doing laundry. As lovers, it seemed like they’d just taken their friendship to new heights with the added bonus of sex. The sex was obviously incredible. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much sex and been so satisfied by it. Louis seemed to know his body unlike anyone he’d ever been with. It almost seemed too good to be true, which was why it was easy to just say things like _forever_.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asked Harry, tilting his head forward to press their lips together briefly. “You’ve gone all quiet.”

“Nothing,” Harry shook his head, smiling. “You’re cute as fuck, did you know that?”

“Shut up. I’m not nearly as cute as you,” Louis responded, sounding almost angry. “Like do you have any idea how freaking cute _you_ are? You asshole.”

“Love me,” Harry laughed, nuzzling his head in the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis kissed Harry’s hair, and moved one of his palms that was holding onto his waist down to Harry’s bum again when they heard Louis’ front door open quite loudly. It startled both of them, freezing their movements, as they waited with bated breaths.

“Lou!”

Harry and Louis both looked at each other. It was Niall, but he wasn’t due back for hours. He had some on location shoot for this new commercial he booked, but he’d told them he was probably going to stay the night. What the _fuck_? This was seriously cutting into some plans. Harry had brought this silk rope with him today to try out, but they hadn’t even took it out of the bag thinking they had all night. Harry was _pissed_ and _horny._

“Louis, are you in there?” Niall called out again. This time he started knocking on the door, making Harry scramble down on the floor, hiding behind the bed.

Louis stared at Harry like he’d grown two heads. “What the hell are you _doing_?”

“I’m fucking _scared_ ,” Harry whispered.

Louis started laughing, silent, raspy laughs, while Niall continued to knock. “I know you’re in there. I can hear you breathing.”

“ _What_ the fuck?” Harry breathed out, looking all over for his clothes. Then he remembered that he’d left them outside because they’d gotten super eager to fuck so Louis started undressing Harry from the living room. Which meant the door was probably not even locked.

It seemed Louis caught up the severity of the situation at the same time that Harry did and they both stared at each other with comically wide eyes. “Oh my God, _oh my God_ ,” Harry continued to whisper. “What do we _do_?”

“You need to hide,” Louis told him, all the while Niall continued to jabber on from the other side of the door. Something about having a bad day and a lousy co-worker who wouldn’t give Niall his own dressing trailer.

Harry looked around the room, trying to find a place to hide so that Louis could at least lead Niall away from the apartment. But when Niall had bad days, he always insisted on eating pizza in front of their TV while they watched old _Baywatch_ episodes. Niall wasn’t going to leave the apartment long enough for Harry to leave and this was a _complete disaster_. His eyes made their way over to Louis’ window.

He had to climb out. It was the only way. The fire escape couldn’t be that hard right?

✖

Ten minutes later, after losing grip on the fire escape and landing in a can full of hot garbage, Harry trudged up his apartment steps to their floor. Zayn was on his way out and he made a face once he caught sight and a whiff of Harry. He was bare naked with a banana peel on his head and some unidentifiable brown sauce on his skin.

Zayn sighed. “I don’t wanna know,” he said before walking out.

✖

“Are you guys fucking someone on the down low?”

Niall peered curiously at Harry and Louis, both of whom tried their best to put on a poker face. “No?” Louis shook his head. “Why would you ask us that?”

Niall frowned, clearly still suspicious, and shrugged. “You’ve both been acting weird. And Louis’ room has been smelling a lot like sex.”

“Same with Harry’s,” Zayn added, shooting them a side glance.

Harry quickly faced forward, staring out the car window at the passing scenery towards Liam and Sophia’s apartment. The couple had decided to move to Sophia’s apartment after their wedding because it was larger and the lease on Liam’s was up. Tonight, they were throwing their first dinner party as a _married couple_. Harry wondered how it was going to differ from their dinner parties as simple boyfriend and girlfriend. He was a bit excited, though, because he knew Sophia was cooking her four cheese macaroni, and Harry _lived_ for that.

The boys had taken a detour on the way and had stopped by a bakery to grab a couple of sweets for dessert. That was until Zayn and Niall started interrogating both Louis and Harry. It’d been a few weeks since they started dating, and things had been going fine. Usually it was hard to keep secrets within their tight-knit group, but they were doing an alright job. However, the near misses the past few weeks, and the fact that their friends were nosy bastards was making it harder as the days went by.

For example, the other day Louis accidentally kissed Harry goodbye in front of all of them, and the two of them had to explain that it was something Louis picked up after watching this super addicting European show. They weren’t sure how well that lie went. And then the other day, Ed found several of the same condom wrappers in both their waste baskets, and now he thought that Harry and Louis were fucking people on the down low and not sharing their stash of condoms with the others (they were expensive condoms and Louis and Harry needed all of them, okay?!). Ed had said as much to Zayn and Niall, who were now doing the _most_ to try to figure out who they were sleeping with.

Harry was hoping that his and Louis’ nonchalant attitude and lack of reaction would be enough to get the guys to back off for a little while. At least until they decided if they just wanted to tell them in the end, but they hadn’t had that talk yet. They were still working through their relationship, or at least whatever they were. They’d yet to call each other their boyfriends and Harry didn’t want to rush and jinx it. He could, however, admit he was smitten and wanted this to work out.

“Just tell us what you’ve been hiding,” Niall said to them from the back seat. “We’ll eventually find out because you two suck at keeping secrets.”

“Exactly,” Zayn agreed beside him. “Plus, it’s almost impossible to keep a secret with Ed around. He’s too perceptive. You’re lucky he’s not here because of work otherwise he’d be busting both your balls right now.”

Louis looked at Harry from his driver’s seat, making a silly, cross-eyed face at him, resulting in Harry laughing and giggling even though it wasn’t even _that_ funny. “We’re not hiding anything,” Louis told them. “You guys are all imagining things. All this sex you speak of -- not happening. At least not on my end. What about you, Harold? Been seeing anyone lately?”

Harry grinned at Louis, shaking his head. “Nope,” he responded, running a hand through his curls, and still smiling at Louis.

Zayn narrowed his eyes at Harry. “You look like _that_ and expect us to believe you’re not fucking someone? How stupid do you think we are, Harry? Do you think we were born yesterday?”

“I think you’re paranoid, Zayn,” Louis snapped. “Now stop harassing my boy or I’ll kick you out of my car.”

Harry tried to hide the fact that he was preening, and it worked because they arrived at Liam and Sophia’s. The newly married couple welcomed the boys in and, to their surprise, there were actually _other_ people there. It seemed to be a full blown thing. Harry met several of their coworkers as well as acquaintances because let’s be real -- the only friends they had were each other. It seemed to be the only difference between their dinner parties as boyfriend and girlfriend and a married couple. They wanted to spread their wings a bit and dip their toes in other circles. That was cute, but Harry was sure it was only going to last one night.

When it came time for dinner, the pair showed everyone to the dining table where they had laid out a spread of food. Harry immediately took the seat next to the four cheese macaroni and dug in as soon as everyone started serving. Once dinner was done, they brought out desserts, and it was over a chocolate cupcake and a scoop of banana pudding that Harry found himself chatting with Corey.

Corey worked with Liam over at the University. He was the coach of their baseball team, and quite frankly, extremely boring. Harry felt like he was looking into a deep abyss of nothing when he looked into Corey’s blank, blue eyes. He would have ended the conversation had it not been for the way Louis had been glaring daggers their way.

Harry came to the realization that he quite liked this. He was enjoying riling Louis up and feeling his eyes on him even when Harry looked away. It made him feel on edge in a good way. So Harry continued to chat with Boring Corey, and learned more about college baseball than he cared for. His eyes lingered over to Louis, who was talking to Zayn, but Louis looked to be barely tuned into the conversation. Eventually, when it seemed he’d had enough, Louis walked away from Zayn without a single word, and marched over to Harry and Corey.

“Hi,” Louis said, giving Corey a not-so-impressed once over. He was tall, broad, and well built, but once again, that did very little for how dull he was. “I’m Louis.”

“Corey.” The two guys shook hands while Harry smiled politely beside him. “You a friend of Liam or Sophia’s?”

“I’m one of _their_ best friends,” Louis responded, chuckling like he couldn’t believe this guy. “And _you_ are?”

“Corey works at BU, too,” Harry replied for him. “He coaches baseball.”

Louis let out a shaky laugh. “Impressive,” he remarked to Corey. “But, anyway. I’m sorry to be rude, but I need Harry for a moment. It was nice meeting you, Corey.”

“You, too,” Corey responded, still clueless. Louis put his arm around Harry and led him away from the other boy.

It seemed to be a thing throughout the rest of the night. Louis didn’t let Harry out of his sight, constantly holding onto him, and including him in random conversations they had with the others. Mainly Niall, who was talking their ears off about how fake Liam was being by inviting his colleagues and friends from college to a dinner party. It was entertaining, but Harry was mostly focused on the way Louis’ hands held him. Tight and possessive.

✖

Louis rammed into Harry, causing the other boy to shift backwards from where he was laid out in the back of Louis’ car. Harry let out a strangled, loud moan, his hands holding onto the seat with all his might to keep steady. It was a tight fit, but nothing had seemed to matter when Louis pulled up into the parking lot of some abandoned warehouse a few miles away from Liam and Sophia’s place.

Whatever stunt Harry pulled back at the dinner party with Corey seemed to not have left Louis’ mind. He’d been looking at Harry with this glint in his eye, and it had been sending shivers up Harry’s spine all night. When the two of them slipped away and left Zayn and Niall behind, Harry didn’t question it. The air was charged more than ever between them and he could tell something was going to happen.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed out, licking his chapped lips as Louis continued to rock harshly into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Don’t stop, _please._ Want to come like this -- untouched.”

“Think you can?” Louis asked, the tip of his finger lightly tracing Harry’s leaking, pink head that was lying hard against his stomach, watching in amazement as precome dribbled out. “Think you deserve it?”

Harry nodded, his eyes wide and desperate. “Please, Louis. You’re fucking me so good. Need you to keep going like this.” His hands came up to pull at Louis’ head so that he bent down to meet their lips in a messy kiss. The car shook with them, their breaths fogging up the glass all around them, and Harry could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer with each thrust.

“I could keep going like this,” Louis said, referring back to what Harry had been rambling about before. “Or I could stop since you were so keen on talking to Corey earlier.”

“No, no, _no_ ,” Harry insisted, shaking his head and kissing Louis roughly. “Fuck Corey. Want you, Louis. Always want you. Always going to want _you._ You, you, you.”

Louis laughed, his teeth biting Harry’s lip, causing both pain and pleasure to drift through Harry. “You’re so annoying. You know that?”

“I can be a bit annoying,” Harry admitted. “But you want me, anyway, right?”

“Unfortunately.”

Harry smiled, kissing Louis again, their lips brushing lightly together as they continued to move together. Harry eventually wrapped his legs tight around Louis’ waist, making it easier for Louis to keep fucking into him. Harry’s orgasm hit him almost at once, his body shaking as he rode it out while Louis spilled into his condom.

When they settled and their panting slowed down, Harry smiled casually. “Round two?” he asked, hopefully.

Louis arched an eyebrow and pulled out of Harry. “Nah, I think I’ll just drop you back off at Liam and Soph’s so you can get Corey’s number.”

“Fuck you!”

“Just did!” Louis paused. “And make sure you let Corey know that.”

✖

Harry was in heaven. He had his feet propped up on Ed’s lap while eating out of a container of grapes, the car windows were rolled down, letting Harry’s long, brown locks blow against the cool wind, and him and his friends were all singing along to Nicki Minaj songs. What could be better?

“I hope the beach isn’t too crowded,” Zayn commented once “Truffle Butter” ended. “I hate crowds at beaches. Makes the whole experience awful.”

“It’s a public beach, Zayn,” Liam cackled. “Of course there’s going to be people.”

“Especially since it’s a good day,” Harry added just as the beginning notes of “Pills ‘n Potion” started up. “I’m sure we’re not the only people who woke up and saw how great the weather was and decided to head to the beach.”

“I’m with Harry on this,” Louis said from the driver's seat, smiling at Harry through the rearview mirror. Harry gave him a private smile in return.

Since the night at Liam and Sophia’s, there had been a subtle shift in their relationship. It solidified the fact that they were both in it for the long run, and that they weren’t interested in other people. It also solidified the fact that Louis _really_ didn’t like Harry with other guys. He was clearly the possessive type and Harry wasn’t going to lie and say it didn’t turn him on. He also wasn’t going to deny that he was a sicko for liking it so much.

The drive to Revere Beach was only about a half hour long, but they packed so much food in their cooler that they all started lounging right there in Louis’ car. He was the only one out of them who had a car, and they all took advantage of that fact. It was a good thing Louis was so generous. Louis was so many wonderful things, really.

“Whatever,” Zayn said. “I’m just going to be tanning the whole time. Maybe take a nap.”

“You’re already hot. No need to try and upstage us any more than you already have,” Louis said.

Zayn ignored him and reached for the bag under Harry’s feet, digging for the Doritos that he made them buy. Instead, when Zayn lifted his hand up, he was holding up Harry’s navy blue underwear. Harry widened his eyes as Zayn brought it closer, frowning at the fabric.

“What the fuck is _this_?” Zayn asked, making a grossed out face. He glared at Louis. “And you want us to believe you’re not fucking anyone? There is no way these are yours. Your ass is nowhere near as small as this.”

“Fuck off,” Louis mumbled, stealing worried glances over at Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, was frozen. He had no idea what he should do. Should he ignore Zayn or immediately grab his underwear back from him? It was definitely from the other night when he and Louis had sex in the car because Harry remembered going home and finding that he had no underwear on when he took his jeans off. Hopefully, there were no giveaways that it was actually his, otherwise he and Louis were surely going to be outed.

Zayn dangled the underwear on one finger, studying it, and then he pulled the tag out. “Wait a minute,” Zayn said. “This is Harry’s. It has his stupid initials on it.”

Fuck. Harry forgot he always did that. Well, he wouldn’t have had to if Zayn didn’t always steal his underwears. Zayn was notorious for that because he never fucking did his laundry so he always stole Harry’s clothes to try and make up for it. It was one of the cons of living with him.

“Why do you have Harry’s underwear in your car?” Niall asked, looking at the two. He looked suspicious, and before any of them could let their thoughts wander, Harry spoke up.

“I had sex with someone in Louis’ car,” he blurted out.

Silence stretched between the six of them, and Harry could see the wild expression on Louis’ face. Eventually they all started yelling at him, grossed out, and apparently disappointed that he would do something like this.

“That’s fucking gross, dude,” Ed said. “What the _fuck_?”

“Honestly, if I ever get a car, I won’t let you near it,” Niall added.

“Yeah,” Louis said after a while. “Fuck you, Harry.”

✖

Harry wiped the tears that trickled down his cheeks just as Gwen Stacy fell to her death. He sniffled when Peter dropped down to the ground and tried to revive her, screaming in anguish at the fact that the love of his life just died. It almost felt like it was too much so Harry turned away, wiping his eyes some more, and willing himself to not sob.

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Zayn said, snickering from the other end of the couch. “Get a grip.”

“Shut up,” Harry mumbled, his voice raspy from the crying.

 _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_ fucked Harry up, alright? He couldn’t watch this movie and finish it without crying because Gwen and Peter had _plans_ before she was dropped to her death. They were perched up on some skyline in the middle of New York promising each other _forever_ , and it just wasn’t fair that she had to die like that. Harry didn’t even want to watch this movie, but Niall, Zayn and Ed insisted because FX was playing it, and Harry kept telling them that Louis would be so upset that they watched a Spider-Man movie without him. Harry would just have to explain to him that he had no part in this and that he cried, so Louis would cuddle him, and console him about Gwen’s death, like always.

Speaking of which, Harry didn’t even know where Louis was. He had gone to work, but he was supposed to have left a while ago. Harry picked up his phone, shooting Louis a quick message asking where he was.

“Can we watch something happy now?” Harry asked the boys just as the end credits rolled.

“Yeah, I think _Freaky Friday_ is playing on Freeform,” Niall said, flipping through the channels again.

Harry smiled because he loved that movie. He got up to fill their empty bowl with another bag of Tostitos, and grabbed some extra dip as well. They started the movie somewhere in the middle, but it didn’t matter because they’d all seen it before. Every few minutes, Harry kept picking his phone up to check if Louis responded, but once the movie was over and he still hadn’t gotten back to Harry, he started to get worried.

“You guys -- have any of you spoken to Louis tonight?” Harry asked, pinching his brows together.

Zayn shook his head, grabbing the empty bowls, and taking it to the kitchen. “Nah. But isn’t he out with Liam and Sophia?”

“I’m pretty sure he is,” Ed added, stretching in his seat.

Harry frowned even harder. “With Liam and Soph? What? Where did they go? Why weren’t we invited?”

Ed laughed. “Because they’re on a date.”

“Louis’ on a date with Liam and Sophia?” Harry asked, puzzled.

The other three boys burst out laughing. “No, you dingus,” Zayn said, fondly, walking back and ruffling Harry’s hair. “Liam and Sophia set Louis up with some guy they know. They went on a double date after Louis’ shift at work.”

With each passing second of this conversation, Harry found himself more and more confused. What double date? Louis hadn’t once mentioned that he was going on a date with _anyone_. Not when they fucked last night so hard that the bed shook with them. Not this morning when Harry ate Louis out until he came all over him. Not even when they texted all day, expressing how they missed each other, despite having been living in each other’s pockets since they took their friendship to a whole new level.

His hurt and confusion might have been apparent because the boys all looked concerned. “You alright?” Niall asked him slowly. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

Harry shook his head without offering any explanation, and walked out of there, shutting himself in his room. It felt like his stomach was sinking. Was Louis really on some stupid double date with another guy? And if he was, why wouldn’t he tell Harry? Why would he make Harry feel like what they had was special and then go off with someone else? This wasn’t a part of their deal. Nowhere did they discuss getting with other people. Especially not after Louis’ jealous rage that night at Liam and Sophia’s dinner party.

 _Fuck_.

Harry wanted to scream. He wanted an explanation. He wanted an answer. He was done with whatever they were doing because Harry was now sure that what he felt and had with Louis was real enough to let everyone know. Harry wanted the _boyfriend title_. He wanted the conversation where they solidified who they were to each other and what their relationship was.

Harry wanted Louis.

✖

A soft knock on his door made Harry stir from his spot on his bed. He had dozed off sometime ago, and felt out of wits as he regained consciousness. He pressed on his phone’s home button and saw it was somewhere near 11, and Louis had called him a total of eight times in the past half hour. Shit.

Harry got up off his bed and walked over to his door. When he unlocked it, Louis stood on the other side, already in his pajamas. He looked soft, mussed up hair and grey sweats. It wasn’t enough to make Harry forget about what the boys had told him about Louis’ night, though. Harry was pissed, and he had every right to be.

“Hi,” Louis said. “Can I come in? I’ve been calling you since I got back.” Fixing him with a cold, hard look, Harry silently turned around without a response, and headed back to bed. He heard Louis softly shut the door and walk over to him. “What’s the matter? The boys told me you were upset earlier.”

He knew he was pouting, but Harry didn’t care. He pulled his knees to his chest and picked up his phone. Sure enough, Louis’d also texted along with calling him, but none of them really said anything about the date he’d been on or where he went after work, so Harry wasn’t going to just let this go. It was time they had this conversation even if Harry wanted to be petulant for a little while and give him the silent treatment.

“Harry,” Louis said, louder this time. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Where were you tonight?” Harry asked him, his voice firm.

It seemed Louis finally understood if his expression was anything to go by, and sighed. “So the boys told you?”

“Were you not going to?” Harry asked, incredulous.

“Of course I was,” Louis insisted. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“I wasn’t sure, Lou, because you didn’t tell me beforehand. You just went on this fucking date and you didn’t tell me anything.”

“It wasn’t a date!”

“Then what was _it_?” Harry asked, his expression furious.

“Oh my God,” Louis said, moving closer to Harry on the bed. “Can you relax for a second and let me explain?” When Harry didn’t respond, Louis sighed again. “I was going to tell you once I came back. It wasn’t what you think it was. I knew you’d react badly to it, so I was just trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal.”

“You went on a double date with Liam and Sophia and their friend, who they set you up with,” Harry said, his voice rising slightly. “It’s kind of a big deal when I thought you and I have a thing.”

“We do!” Louis said, his voice matching. “What you and I have is more than just a thing. It means so much to me.”

“Then why did you go?” Harry’s voice quivered, his firm and angry expression faltering, and Louis just looked even more upset.

“Babe,” Louis whispered. “Please don’t be upset. It was honestly so dumb. Liam came over one day and he was telling me all this shit about how he met one of Sophia’s friends who’d be perfect for me.”

Harry scoffed. Was Liam for fucking real? Who was more perfect for Louis than Harry? He didn’t want to sound cocky, but it was true. Louis fit so well with him and anyone with eyes or any sort of sense would be able to recognize that.

“I told him no, I swear I did, and you can ask him this, but he was so insistent,” Louis went on. “He kept rambling on about how married life was great, and I should join him, or whatever. It was _super_ annoying.”

“Sounds like it,” Harry muttered.

“I told him no, like, fifty times, but then he brought up how I’ve been single for the longest time. It just became annoying. And I wanted to tell him about us, but you and I hadn’t had that talk yet, so I figured if I just went with them to wherever for an hour or two, it wouldn’t really make a difference. I was obviously not into the guy at all.”

“Yeah, but this doesn’t excuse the fact that you didn’t tell me,” Harry said. “I was so upset, Lou. I was confused and upset, and I felt hurt that you wouldn’t think I was worthy of knowing this information. All the other boys knew, but me!”

“They all knew because Liam told them,” Louis told him. “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Not even me?”

“Okay -- no. I wanted you to know, but understand it’s not a big deal.”

“If it wasn’t a big deal, you’d have told me,” Harry said, sighing sadly. “I just thought that...things were going so great. That we’d have a talk about what this all is and you just go on on some da--.”

Louis groaned, sitting up a little more straight. “I am telling you that it was nothing, yet you keep going back to the same thing. It wasn’t a big deal. I _want_ to have the talk.”

“Stop saying it’s not a big deal. It’s a big deal to me when my best friend who I’m in love with doesn’t tell me he’s going on some stupid double date!”

“It wasn’t a doub -- wait, what did you say?”

Harry’s eyes went wide, his anger slowly dissipating, as his words rang back to him. He wasn’t supposed to admit that, but now that it was out, he had no other choice but to admit to it. It would just suck if Louis didn’t feel the same way and they had to go back to being friends. Things would be awkward because Harry went and fell in love with Louis.

“Harry…”

“What?” he asked, snappishly.

“What did you say? Jesus Christ.”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh my Go -- can you just say it so I can say it back?”

“If you want to say it then say it,” Harry countered.

“You said it first. I want to hear you say it again.”

“Exactly,” he said. “I said it first, now you say it second.”

Louis groaned. “I want you to say it first again, so I can say it second. Properly.”

“Technically, I’d be saying it first _and_ second, so --.”

“ _Harry_!”

Harry sputtered out a surprised laugh. “God, okay. Fine.”

He stayed quiet, while Louis stared at him, expectant and eager, but Harry didn’t say it right away. He wanted to be a little shit some more to watch Louis suffer for keeping the stupid double date from him. But he was planning on saying it...eventually. When Louis looked like he was going to cry, huffing and sighing, Harry laughed.

“I love you, you dingus,” Harry admitted again, his voice quiet. “I’m in love with you.”

Louis looked stunned for a moment even though he was waiting for this for the past five minutes. It was like he was letting Harry’s words and the moment sink in, before he lunged forward and kissed Harry. His arms wove around Harry’s shoulders, letting him fall back on the bed with Louis on top. Harry kissed him back for a moment, but broke the kiss after a moment.

“What are you doing? We need to talk.”

“Do we, really?” Louis asked, cocking his head to the side. “Because I love you, too, and that’s all that matters to me. I don’t care about the guy Liam set me up with, or any guy out there. I care about you and I care about us. I love you, Harry.”

Harry could feel tears stinging behind his eyes, and he didn’t want to cry for the second time that night, but it was hard to when your best friend became the love of your life, and the two of them finally got their shit together long enough to admit it.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Louis asked him. “Like, official boyfriend. The kind that I tell everyone about, and keep no secrets. Please?”

Harry nodded his head, letting out a watery laugh, and kissed Louis. “ _Yes_. I want to be your boyfriend. I want everything with you.”

And he did. He wanted to wake up with Louis everyday without sneaking around, and actually be able to stay for the five minutes that they both desperately asked for with sleep soaked eyes and lazy bones. He wanted to cuddle up with him on days when it was a hard at work, or he just didn’t want to deal with being an adult. He wanted nights where they cooked each other dinner and ate in front of their TV sets while watching all of Louis’ superhero movies, and then Harry’s romcoms. He wanted to go to bars and drink until they could barely stand, and blow Louis in dirty bathrooms, because they were young and stupid like that. He wanted to hold his hand down the street and tell him he loved him every night and every morning.

Harry wanted Louis’ everything. His good and his bad. Every day in every way for the rest of his life.

✖

“ _Rise and shine, mother fucker._ I made breakfast!”

Harry jolted awake, his eyes barely open as it tried to adjust to the light streaming in from the blinds on his windows, and looked to see Liam had barged in. Beside him, Louis shifted, sitting up in alarm as well. His hair looked fucked out, and Harry was to blame entirely. The makeup and celebratory sex they had last night was one for the books. It went on for hours, and Harry lost count of how many times they made each other come.

“Oh my God,” Liam covered his mouth when he saw Louis, his eyes practically popping out of their sockets. He ran out of the room as though there was a fire. “ _Oh my God_ , guys! Louis and Harry are in bed together!”

“What?” they heard Niall ask.

“What are they doing?” Ed questioned.

“They look like they had _sex_ ,” Liam responded.

“Oh my God,” Zayn laughed.

Suddenly, the other three boys barged into the room as well, screaming and shouting their heads off about how they _totally_ knew it, but just didn’t want to say it. Liam was behind them, running around with his eyes covered, and laughing hysterically.

Harry wondered why he and Louis didn’t lock the door the night before. This was hardly the way they wanted to tell their friends. When he peered over at his official, new boyfriend, Louis smiled at him with those swimming pool blue eyes, and Harry realized he didn’t even care. They were done with the whole secret dating thing. Might as well come out with a bang, right? Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder and tucked the covers around them a bit more securely before they promptly went back to sleep. They’d had a long night, and neither planned on leaving the bed even though Liam was still shrieking in the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, i hope you guys enjoyed this! let me know what you thought!!! :) PS: that last scene was inspired by [this vine](https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ) hahahaha  
>   
> [tumblr](http://softasurcheek.tumblr.com/) // [fic post](http://softasurcheek.tumblr.com/post/149612242315/fic-green-in-the-morning-and-blue-afternoon)


End file.
